CSW: Cartoon Supestar Wrestling
by cornholio4
Summary: A new cartoon wrestling organisation!
1. Wrestlebowl part 1

**I have tried to do cartoon wrestling before and this is my latest attempt! This is part 1 of my first ever PPV!**

CSW: Cartoon Superstar Wrestling

CSW World Champion: to be decided

CSW Shockwave Champion: to be decided

CSW Tag Team Champions: to be decided

CSW Vixens Champion: to be decided

Wrestlebowl

_Rise Today_ by Alter Bridge plays as the crowd cheers for this inaugural Pay per View.

"Welcome to Wrestlebowl the inaugural show for this new league." Said Johnny Gomez "I am Johnny Gomez here with Nick Diamond!"

"We are live in the city so great they named it twice New York, New York where we will crown our champions including a triple threat tournament to crown the CSW World Champion." Said Nick.

"The following contest is match 1 of the first round of the Triple Threat Tournament!" said the ring announcer "and it is scheduled for one fall!"

_King of Kings_ by Motorhead plays.

"First from 3rd Street School: King Bob!" explained the Ring Announcer.

King Bob comes out with his crown, cape and 'sceptre' to a mixed reaction from the crowd. He enters the ring and removes his crown and cape.

"Bob is the king of the playground at 3rd Street School and a powerful force in Disney's Recess." Said Johnny.

"Well if he wins this tournament he could become the King of CSW!" said Nick.

_Hound Dog_ by Elvis Presley plays.

"Next from Aron City the Ladies Man: Johnny Bravo!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd boos as Johnny comes out flexing his muscles with the women throwing trash at him.

"Not a very popular man with the ladies or the audience." Commented Nick.

"Well let's see if he can turn that around." Replied Johnny.

_Piracy_ by Jim Johnston plays.

"Finally from Neverland: Jake!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheers as Jake comes down to the ring.

"Really we are letting Disney Jr kids in here?" drawled Nick.

"Well let's see what he can do." Replied Johnny.

The bell rings and the match begins.

Bob charges at Jake while Johnny is busy flexing his muscles. Jake dodges and take Bob down with a DDT. Johnny then charges at Jake only to get tripped by Jake.

Bob gets up and hits Jake with a chokeslam. He then picks up Jake for a suplex. Bob then goes to Johnny and viciously punches him followed by the King Me (Styles Clash).

Jake gets up only to get hit by the King by Bob. Bob then goes for the pin. The referee counts 1 but Jake Kicks out.

Jake then punches Bob's stomach and then hits the Neverland Mutiny (619) onto Bob. Johnny gets up only to get by the Neverland Mutiny from Jake.

Jake is about to go for the pin but Bob gets up and pushes him out of the way. Bob picks up Johnny and then hits the King Me onto Johnny. He pins him and Jake tries to break it up but cannot stop the 1 - 2 -3!

_King of Kings_ by Motorhead plays.

"Here is your winner King Bob!" said the Ring Announcer.

"Well King Bob advances to our main event." Said Nick.

"Could we be looking at our first CSW World Champion right here?" asks Johnny.

Bob leaves the ring gloating as Jake looks disappointed and Johnny is still down.

In the backstage area

An office is seen and then enters in the CSW Chairman Carter Pewterschmidt.

Back to the ring

"The following contest is match two of the Triple Threat Tournament scheduled for one fall!" said the Ring Announcer.

_Riot_ by Three Days Grace plays.

"First from the Forgotten Zone he is the Red Lantern: Razer!" said the Ring Announcer.

The crowd cheers as Razer comes down to the ring looking his normal glaring self.

"Here comes the reformed Red Lantern Razer." Said Nick.

"From the alien Corps whose powers are powered by Rage." Said Johnny.

_The Beaten Path_ by Dale Oliver plays.

"Next from a fish tank: Jocktopus!" said the Ring Announcer.

Jocktopus comes down to the ring to a roaring ovation of boss. He roars at the crowd before exiting the ring.

"Okay we got some kind of octopus in here." Said Nick.

"We came up with our roster?" Johnny asked.

_Cedric the Great_ by Cedric plays.

"Finally from the kingdom of Enchancia: Cedric!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd boos as Cedric magically appears in the ring in a puff of smoke. He then taunts the crowd until his music stops.

"Okay so we got the sorcerer from Sofia the First." Said Nick.

"I used my question of where the roster came from too early." Muttered Johnny.

The referee rings the bell and the match begins.

Jocktopus then charges at Cedric and manages to knock him to the ground. He starts pounding on Cedric until Razer gets him off. Razer manages to hit a few punches at Jocktopus and follows it with a Red Light (pedigree).

He then pins him for the 1-1.5 but Cedric gets up and breaks the pin. Cedric goes for the Sorcery Spell (RKO) onto Jocktopus but Jocktopus gets out of it and hits him with a chokeslam.

Jocktopus and Razer exchange punches until Jocktopus gets the upper hand and hits him with a chokeslam. He then picks him up for another chokeslam. He then goes for the pin 1-2 but Razer kicks out.

Jocktopus manages to punch Razer in the gut followed by a chokeslam. Cedric gets up but Jocktopus puts him into a bear hug with his many tentacles. Mere seconds later Cedric taps out.

_The Beaten Path_ by Dale Oliver plays.

"Here is your winner Jocktopus!" said the Ring Announcer.

Jocktopus lets go off Cedric and goes to the back.

"Jocktopus joins King Bob in our main event." said Johnny.

"Only one more spot in our main event is up for grabs." said Nick.

Backstage area

"This is Chet Ubetcha here with the Fish Hooks teams consisting of Milo and Oscar." Said Chet "tonight you face Bakura & Marik for the CSW tag team titles. Your thoughts?"

"Tonight me and my bro are going to win the Tag Team titles." Said Milo confidently.

"Yeah and I will show I am not just some nerd." said Oscar.

"Back to you Johnny and Nick." Said Chet.

"This is the final match of the first round of the triple threat tournament and it is scheduled for one fall." Said the ring announcer.

_Religious Man_ by Mr Loco plays.

"First from Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends: Eduardo!" said the ring announcer.

Eduardo comes down to the ring looking nervous.

"Eduardo is an imaginary friend and although he looks scary he is quite nice and cowardly." Said Nick.

"Well maybe he can show he is not just some scaredy cat." Said Johnny.

_It's All Been Done_ by Bare-Naked Ladies plays.

"Next from parts unknown: Rodney Bitterman!" said the ring announcer.

Rodney walks to the ring looking mischievous as the crowd boos.

"Here comes the neighbour kid from the short lived cartoon based on the comic Baby Blues." said Johnny.

"I am not sure if there are a lot of people who remember the show." Said Nick.

_Ralph Wiggum_ by the Bloodhound Gang plays.

"Finally from Springfield: Ralph Wiggum!" said the Ring Announcer.

The crowd cheers and laughs as Ralph happily walks to the ring.

"Okay this is just plain ridiculous now." fumed Nick.

"Let's just get this over with." Said Johnny.

The bell rings and the match begins.

Rodney knocks over Ralph and starts shouting insults at Eduardo. Eduardo screams in circle until he accidentally makes Rodney fall over and Eduard then decides to pin Ralph for the 1-2-3!

_Religious Man_ by Mr Loco plays.

"Here is your winner Eduardo!" said the Ring Announcer.

Eduardo then decides to leave quickly.

"So Eduardo wins in record time" said Johnny "considering he is a purple monster and his two opponents were two young kids I don't think anyone was surprised."

"Nonetheless Eduardo wins and gets the last spot in our main event." Said Nick "so in our main event it will be King Bob V Jocktopus V Eduardo to determine the first ever CSW World Champion!"

Backstage area

"Isabella Garcia Shapiro here with King Bob." Said Isabella "what do you have to say?"

"Tonight I will slay two beasts and then afterwards the crowd and superstars of CSW will bow down to me as both their World Champion and their king." Said King Bob before leaving.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the inaugural CSW Tag Team Championship!" said the ring announcer.

_Leather Pants_ by Bakura & Marik plays.

"First from Egypt the team of Bakura & Marik Ishtar: Thiefshipping!" said the Ring Announcer.

Bakura and Marik walks down to the ring with everyone booing them, except for the screaming fangirls.

"Here comes Bakura and Marik from the internet series Yugioh: the Abridged Series!" said Johnny.

"If you seen Yugioh the anime then I assure you these two are not as you remember them." Said Nick.

_Fish Hooks theme_ plays.

"And their opponents from a fish tank the team of Oscar and Milo: Fish Hooks!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheers as Oscar and Milo goes down to the ring.

"Here comes the two brothers from Fish Hooks." Said Nick.

"Well we saw Jocktopus win tonight but will these two?" asked Johnny.

The referee shows the CSW tag belts are replicas of the ECW world tag team championship. He then rings the bell and the match begins.

Bakura and Oscar starts the match. Bakura goes and viciously attacks Oscar. Oscar manages to reach his fin out for a tag and he manages to tag Milo in.

Bakura then starts punching Milo and then hits the Millennium Powerbomb (crucifix powerbomb) onto Milo. He then picks him up for another Millennium Powerbomb as Marik goes and knocks Oscar off the side of the apron.

Bakura then poses for the fangirls and goes for the pin getting the 1-2-3!

"Here are your winners and the inaugural CSW Tag Team Champions Marik Ishtar & Bakura: Thiefshipping!" said the ring announcer.

"In no time at all Thiefshipping defeated Fish Hooks and they are our first ever CSW Tag Team Champions!" said Johnny.

"We have our first champions crowned and we have three title matches more to go." Said Nick.

Marik and Bakura then holds the belt up high before they leaves.

Backstage area

"Chet Ubetcha back here as I am now with Jocktopus." said Chet "what do you have to say about your main event match up!"

Jocktopus just knocks Chet over and leaves screaming "JOCKTOPUS WILL WIN BELT!"

**That is all for part 1!**


	2. Wrestlebowl part 2

A scaffold has been attached to the ring.

"The following contest is a four way scaffold match for the inaugural CSW Shockwave Championship! The only way to win is to be the last man not thrown off the scaffold on the ring." Said the Ring Announcer as the referee shows the Shockwave Championship with is a replica of the ECW Television Championship.

_The Replacements theme_ plays.

"First from parts unknown: Todd Daring!" said the ring announcer.

Todd confidently walks down to the ring and climbs onto the scaffold. The crowd is booing him.

"Here comes Todd from the old Disney Channel cartoon the Replacements." said Johnny.

"He doesn't seem too popular" said Nick.

_Cameo Afro_ by the RZA plays.

"Next from Japan: Afro Samurai!" said the ring announcer.

The crowd bursts into cheers as Afro walks down to the ring with his sword. He puts his down and climbs onto the scaffold match to see the terrified Todd.

"Afro from that violent anime series that had its own video game." said Nick.

"Despite being a Ninja Gaiden clone it was a good game as well. For those who don't know Afro is the second best warrior in the world and is after the one who holds the title of the first best who is also the killer of his father!" said Johnny.

_My Shiny Teeth and Me_ by Chip Skylark plays.

"Next from Dimmsdale: Chip Skylark!" said the Ring Announcer.

The crowd bursts into cheers (including the girls) as Chip dances to the ring and climbs up the scaffold.

"Here comes the pop sensation Chip Skylark!" said Johnny.

"Well let's see if he can sing and wrestle." said Johnny.

_Carry on My Wayward Son_ by Kansas plays.

"And finally from South Park, Colorado: Randy Marsh!" said the Ring Announcer.

Randy runs down to the ring to a mixed reaction. He takes off his shirt and climbs up onto the scaffold.

"It's the insane dad from South Park." said Johnny.

"His son Stan is a part of the faction Team South Park that has been tag team champions in CWF and XCW!" said Nick.

The bell rings and the match begins.

Randy charges at Afro and they exchange punches. Chip runs towards Todd but Todd manages to trip him over. Todd attempts to throw Chip off the Scaffold but Chip holds onto and climbs himself back onto the scaffold.

Afro manages to knock Randy out with a punch and goes after Chip. Todd gets Randy up and attempts to throw him off the scaffold but Randy dodges and throws Todd off the scaffold instead!

Todd hits the ring but manages to get back up. He goes to the back.

"Todd is the first one eliminated in this match." said Nick.

"Well he was the smallest person there and easiest to throw off the scaffold" replied Johnny.

Chip and Afro manages to double team Randy. Afro then turns to Chip and hits him with an Enzuigirl. He then picks him up but Chip manages to hit a DDT out of nowhere.

Chip tries to push Afro off the scaffold but Afro gets up and hits Chip with another Enzuigirl. He then kicks Chip's body until he falls off the Scaffold and onto the ring. The referee calls for help and they come and help Chip to the back.

"Chip has been eliminated" said Nick.

"Only two down: Randy Marsh and Afro Samurai: who will be our first ever Shockwave Champion?" asks Johnny.

Randy gets up and he and Afro exchange punches. Afro tries to hit Randy with an Enzuigirl but Randy gets out of it. Randy manages to hit Afro with the South Park Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner.

Randy tries to throw Afro up but Afro gets back a up again. Afro runs at Randy but Randy dodges causing Afro to fall off but holds onto the scaffold with his hand.

Randy cheers thinking he is won but notices Afro is still hanging on. Afro then catches Randy's foot and then throws him off the scaffold and he lands on the ring! Afro lets go and manages to land on his feet as the bell rings!

_Cameo Afro_ by the RZA plays.

"Here is your winner and the inaugural CSW Shockwave Champion Afro Samurai!" says the ring announcer.

"Afro Samurai is our first ever Shockwave champ!" says Nick.

"Yeah but good effort for Randy" says Johnny.

A fat man in black underwear comes down to the ring area wearing a purple Batman cape and mask. As Randy gets up the man climbs up the scaffold and jumps off and lands onto Randy taking him down again!

"Who on earth is that?" asks Nick.

"I don't know and I am getting word that while Chip is out Todd should be alright to compete the next time we see him." says Johnny.

The man then shouts out "I AM THE BATDAD!"

_60s Batman theme_ plays as Batdad leaves the ring as personnel comes out to help Randy up and take down the scaffold.

Backstage area

"Isabella Garcia Shapiro here again this time Eduardo, your thoughts Eduardo?" asks Isabella.

Eduardo then said "I am kind of scared but my friends at Fosters are counting on me and I will win the world title belt!"

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a fatal fourway match for the inaugural CSW Vixens Championship, scheduled for one fall!" says the ring announcer.

_Disco Miniature Golfing Queen_ plays.

"First from the Tri-State Area in Danville: Stacy Hirano!" said the ring announcer.

Stacy walks down to the ring and poses for the crowd that are giving her a standing ovation.

"Here comes Stacy from Phineas and Ferb." says Johnny.

"I am not sure she is ready for wrestling but we will see!" says Nick.

_Coming Home_ by Cheeseburger plays.

"Next from Superjail: Alice!" said the ring announcer.

Alice comes down to the ring to a chorus of boos.

"That is one ugly woman, I am starting to miss my ex-wife right now." said Nick.

"Yeah she is definitely no beauty pageant contestant." replied Johnny.

_Beautiful Dangerous_ by Slash plays as the light goes out.

"Next from Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls: Sibella!" said the Ring Announcer.

Sibella walks to the ring waving to the cheering fans. She enters the ring as the lights go back on.

"Remember this girl Dracula's daughter from Scooby Doo & the Ghoul School." said Nick.

"I would love to see her and the rest of the Grimwood Girls make a comeback in the Scooby Doo franchise." said Johnny.

_Total Drama theme_ plays.

"Finally from Canada: Heather!" said the ring announcer.

Heather walks down to the ring to massive boos.

"Here comes Heather from the Total Drama series!" said Nick.

"To be honest I stopped watching and caring after Total Drama Action." said Johnny.

The referee shows the CSW Vixens Championship belt which is a replica of the NXT Divas Championship. He then rings the bell and the match begins.

Sibella and Heather attack eachother as Alice goes and bodyslams Stacy. Heather takes Sibella down with a cutter. She then stomps onto Sibella as Alice does the same onto Stacy.

Heather goes for the pin which the referee counts the one count until Alice goes and stomps onto Heather breaking the pin. Heather then tries to attack Alice only to get body slammed.

Sibella and Stacy get up and they manage to double team Alice. Sibella picks up Alice and then throws her out of the ring.

Heather then attacks Stacy from behind and takes Sibella out with a cutter. She then goes onto the top turnbuckle and hits a moonsault onto Stacy. Sibella gets up and hits Heather with the Vampire Bite (tombstone piledriver).

Stacy gets up and she and Sibella exchanges blows. Sibella then manages to get the upper hand and hits Stacy with the Vampire Bite. Sibella then pins Stacy as Heather gets up but is too late to stop the 1-2-3!

_Beautiful Dangerous_ by Slash plays.

"Here is your winner and the inaugural CSW Vixens Champion: Sibella!"

"Sibella Dracula's daughter is our Vixens champion." said Johnny.

"Congrats to her, well next is our main event where we will determine the first ever CSW world champion!" said Nick.

Sibella is given the belt and leaves the ring overjoyed as Heather looks on furious.

Backstage

The three competitors in our main event are seen leaving their locker rooms in a three way split screen.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is the final match in our Triple Threat Tournament for the inaugural CSW World Championship!" said the ring announcer.

_King of Kings_ by Motorhead plays.

"First from Third Street School: King Bob!" said the Ring Announcer.

King Bob walks down to the ring in his crown and cape with his sceptre looking serious as the crowd gives him a mixed reaction. He enters the ring and removes his crown and cape.

"Earlier tonight King Bob defeated Jake and Johnny Bravo." said Nick.

"Are we about to see him crowned king of CSW?" asks Johnny.

_The Beaten Path_ by Dale Oliver plays.

"Next from a fish tank: Jocktopus!" said the ring announcer.

Jocktopus roars as he runs down to the ring with a massive booing reaction from the crowd.

"Earlier tonight Jocktopus defeated Razer and Cedric." said Johnny.

"Will this fish bully win the gold?" asks Nick.

_Religious Man_ by Mr Loco plays.

"Finally from Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends: Eduardo!" said the ring announcer.

"Earlier tonight in the most non surprising result Eduardo beat Rodney Bitterman and Ralph Wiggum." said Nick.

"We are about to begin!" said Johnny.

The referee shows the CSW World Championship which is a replica of the WCW Classic World Championship. The bell rings and the match begins.

King Bob attempts to attack Jocktopus but gets taken down. Jocktopus and Eduardo gets into a test of strength battle with Jocktopus winning. Jocktopus lets go and hits a bodyslam onto Eduardo.

King Bob manages to get up and manages to hit a clothesline onto Jocktopus. Eduardo gets up and goes for another clothesline only to get taken out by a bodyslam from Eduardo.

Eduardo then pins King Bob for the 1 count but Jocktopus gets up and breaks it. Jocktopus then knocks Eduardo down and then picks him up for a bearhug but Eduardo manages to break out of it just as King Bob gets up.

King Bob goes for a running clothesline only to get knocked out by Jocktopus. Jocktopus then hits a strong punch onto Eduardo and goes for the pin which the referee counts the 1-2...2.5 as Jocktopus kicks out! Jocktopus looks like he is getting tired so Eduardo hits him with a spear.

King Bob manages to hit a DDT from behind at Eduardo and picks him up for the King Me. He goes for the pin but almost immediately Eduardo powers out of it. Eduardo and Jocktopus who had just gotten up gets into another test of strength battle.

King Bob breaks it up and hits Jocktopus with the King Me. Jocktopus gets up as King Bob tries to hit Eduardo with the King me onto to get hit by a chokeslam. Eduardo and Jocktopus have a staredown.

They trade punches before King Bob gets up again. King Bob then goes up the top rope waiting for the opportunity to strike. The two of them are continuing to trade punches until Jocktopus hits a bodyslam onto Eduardo.

Jocktopus picks up Eduardo and puts him into a bearhug. It goes on for three minutes until Jocktopus lets go. He then starts punching at Eduardo before hitting him with a chokeslam.

King Bob chooses now to strike and takes Jocktopus down with a moonsault! He then picks Jocktopus up for the King Me. He then pins Jocktopus for the 1-2-3!

_King of Kings_ by Motorhead plays.

"Here is your winner and the inaugural CSW World Champion King Bob!" said the ring announcer.

"King Bob is our first ever World Champion! I have to give him credit as he walked into this as the only non creature or monster and the fact he was the smallest one pretty much made him the underdog." said Nick.

"While King Bob lacked in strength and size to his competitors in this match he made it up for with speed and intellect managing to pick the right spot to go and win the match!" said Johnny "well I am Johnny Gomez and this is Nick Diamond saying good fight, good night!"

King Bob is given the title belt and he holds it up high triumphantly as the shows comes to a close.

Results

King Bob defeated Jake and Johnny Bravo in a round 1 Triple Threat Tournament match

Jocktopus defeated Razer & Cedric in a round 1 Triple Threat Tournament match

Eduardo defeated Rodney Bitterman & Ralph Wiggum in a round 1 Triple Threat Tournament match

Thiefshipping (Bakura & Marik Ishtar) defeated Fish Hooks (Milo & Oscar) to win the inaugural CSW Tag Team Championship

Afro Samurai defeated Randy Marsh, Todd Daring & Chip Skylark to win the inaugural CSW Shockwave Championship

Sibella defeated Alice, Heather & Stacy Hirano to win the inaugural CSW Vixens Championship

King Bob defeated Jocktopus & Eduardo in the finals of the Triple Threat Tournament to win the inaugural CSW World Championship


End file.
